Forsaken Love
by Pygme
Summary: What if the Forsakens breaked out before Eye of the world. What if the Forsakens found love with each other. This follows them. Bad summary. Just read
1. Prologue

Forsaken Love.

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Robert Jordan.

Authors not:

(This story is played in an alternate reality to Robert Jordans. In later chapters there will be some pairings. Don´t know witch yet. Don´t

expect a sweet story. It will be pretty dark fic. So lovers for Rand and the others shall se this as a travel thrue on of the portalstones. The main characters

thrue all this is probably Asmo and the other forsaken with most story in Asmos POV. Rand and the others are for now unaware of their destiny in Emonds Fields.)

---------------------------------------

Prologue:

The weel of time turns and ages comes and path leaving memory that becomes legend. Legend become myth and when the age and is long forgetten when the age that gave it birth comes again. In the age that became known as the Age of Legends there was a society that had only the death that you cannot escape. The old age of a man. In the Age of Legends lived Aes Sedais that could do things that no one could think of. But an age always comes to an end. And the end of this started with the Dark Ones first touch of the world. What followed was years of riots that brought war. In this war many men and women that could touch the one power went over to fight the war for the shadow. Many of theese became known as Dreadlords. But there were a few that got the rank of Chosen. By the forces of light they were called Forsaken. There are only thirteen known in the age that we live in now. Theyre name were Lanfear, Demandred, Sammael, Moghedien, Semirhage, Graendal, Aginor, Be´lal, Belthamel, Ishamael, Mesaana, Rahvin and Asmodean.

The Forsaken called Asmodean had been a famous musician before the war and is believed to have sworn his soul to the Dark One for the promise of etarnal life. He was one of the weakest Chosen and the least cruelest it is thought. He is known to have severed his own mother.

The war continued for several years and in a last desperate atempt to save the world from the shadow the Dragon and the Hundred Companions managed to seal the forsaken and the Dark Lord in Shayol Ghoul.

The War of shadow had finally ended, the forsaken sealed in with the Dark one in Shayol Ghoul. The peace rendered over the land. But the peace where fast shattered when the male Aes Sedai went mad. The wheel however kept turning and new ages came and past. The only ones that was not

affected by time where does imprisoned in the Dark Ones prison. They lay there in dreamless sleep until the day when the first of the seals shattered. When awakened there plans and intrigues against each other started. But in all hate there may be love and friendship.

---------------------------------------

Authors note: I know this chapter is kind of short but the others will be longer.


	2. Asmodeans awakening and thoughts

Chapter 1: Asmodeans awakening and thoughts.

Asmodean find himself alive again. Or it may have been just a sleep. He remembered how he one minute been standing in the precense of the Dark One then trying to fight the hundred Companions. It looked like they had failed there attempts to get away and been trapped. He turned around and found the others looking warily around. Many of the looks where not looking for an outer enemy, but looked at each other waiting for someone doing a attempt against the other. There had always been bickering and hate between many of the forsaken. Asmodean where one of the weakest in the power, but there was always not the power that was affective. He looked at each of them in order.

Demandred, always standing proud with a grim face. He was strong but he was to caught in his hate for Lews Therin, the Dragon. He was a smart strategist in battle, but wasn´t specially god in managing anything other outside a battle.

Next there where Sammael. He was somewhere near Demandred in his hate for Lews Therin. Asmodean had never understood really why. Probably jealousy that Lews had been both stronger in the power and smarter strategist than him. It was the same as Demandred. Sammaels greatest ability was he´s strategies in battle. Like Demandred and Be´lal he was a superb general, but his strength lay in his defense. Like Demandred his abilities lay at the battlefield.

Then there was Graendal. She was a stunning women. Not as beautiful as Lanfear but still handsome. He knew that she liked to live flashy and use people to her advantages. She could plant a thought in a humans mind and make them do whatever pleased her. It had won her a great deal of victory during the war of shadow,

Then there was Mesaana. She was a cunning women. Her greatest gift under the war was her way to teach the young the ways of the shadow and turn them against there parents. She was a teacher. She was the one that knew the most of them he guessed.

Lanfear stood by herself. It was hard to take his eyes from her. He knew he would never have a chance with the daughter of the night. She was the same proclaimed ruler of the world of dreams, even if Moghedien could outbeat her there. Before the war of shadows she had been a love interest to Lews and thought that he was hers forever.

Next to her stood the spider, Moghedien. She had not announced herself to the shadow before long into the war. She was a women that took the shadowy paths to hide what she where doing. She walked the world of dreams stronger than any of the others forsaken, thou outside she was one of the weakest.

Be´lal had like Sammael and Demandred been a great general, and when he thought the shadow was destined to win the war he had gone over. He had gave many victories to the shadow before being sealed.

Semirhage was a sadistic women. She had been one of the greatest healers in the Age of Legends, but when it had been discovered that when she healed she liked to cause pain to the patient. To avoid being gentled she had gone over to the shadow.

Rahvin was the last of the Chosen there. Where the three other male forsakens where did Asmodean not know. But Rahvin. He didn´t knew much of Rahvin before the war. The thing he knew was that he was a master of politic. He could turn a bad treaty in to a good and many other things.

Asmodean started to walk away from the others and sat down on a piles of stone. His thoughts where mounted with plans. He needed o know what the plans of the others where, he needed to know what kind of world he had woken up to. Most of all he needed to see if the Dark One had any instructions to them.

He stood up again and walked his way past the others on to the path that would lead him to the ledge where he could speak to the Dark Lord. He sensed a bit of resentment from the others before they followed him. He smirked a bit. He hadn´t been on to take initiative before. But things change and he needed to change. When he got to the edge he stood waiting to see if the Dark One had to say.

--------------------------------------  
Chapter 2 Preview:  
- Talking to the Dark One.  
- Plans made up.  
- Leave-taking.  
---------------------------------------


	3. Talk with the Dark One

------------------------------------  
Authors note:  
Me-FF-Plato-Sophists said: You hate the series, don't you?Pygme: No the serie is one of my favorite, maybe a bit boring in the last books but I really like them. I just want to write this story in a Dark perspective  
------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Talk with the Dark One.

Asmodean stood at the edge of the ledge to the Dark One prison flanked by the other Chosen. He waited patiently. Patience was a virtue he had learnt to like. Most of the others had grim smiles on there faces. There had been a long time. After a couple of minutes a large sound like stones shattered by a hammer.

Then from the depts a dark voice spooked.

**"Finally free. Its time to lay the shadows over the world again.".**

When the voice spoke again there were almost a hint of surprise in it.

**"So Asmodean its you who stands first to me now. How come?"**

Asmodean smiled a bit. And then he spoke.

"We have finally awaken from our sleep and it seemed to me that before I got out into the world and doing the work of the Shadow again, I would need to question my master about a couple of things and ask if he had some orders for me. I believe the others would have done that to after they stopped giving each other hateful looks. I don´t see any point in that and decided to start making plans but for that as I said before I need your advice master."

The others stood and looked at him in disbelief. Asmodean had never been one to take command. He may have become a threat to them. From the depths the Dark One spoke again.

**"I see that the sleep has changed you."** It spoke.

"No master, the sleep didn´t change me. Time has gone and the world has changed. I needed to change with it."

**"That's good. Ask your questions and I shall say what you shall do after that."**

Asmodean looked over the shoulders at the others and saw their confused looks. He then turned back and spoke.

"My first question is where Aginor, Balthamel and Ishmael is. Has they already broke free from the sleep and is out in the world or did they lay in a deeper sleep then the rest of us?"

**"Aginor and Balthamel lay to close to the surface so their bodies had withered with the time. They are at the moment given new bodies. Ishmael has been free glimpses thrue the time when the rest of you have slept. He has his orders."**

Asmodean nodded and thought for awhile before asking his next question.

"I guess that the Dragon has been reborn then. The last battle draws close?" He heard gasps from behind and didn´t need to see the faces of the others to know what they where thinking. Sammael and Demandred had their faces in hate position, Lanfear planned how she would have the new dragon and the others where afraid.

**"You are correct."**

"How much has the world changed since we were imprisoned?"

**"The times are changed. The Aes Sedais are not well liked. They still stand tall in the world, but they are not liked because of the fear of a new breaking. There are now only female Aes Sedai. The male has been cursed with my taint for imprisoning me. They caused the world to break. The technology that once was is now gone. People live primitive against your times. Was there something more."** The dark voice spoke.

Asmodean smiled and spoke.

"No I´m ready to hear your plans." he said, then bowed and awaited.

The others followed his gesture. They were not pleased that Asmodean had taken charge. He had always been one to stand back when the others battled for power. Now he was the one closest to that power.

In the depths the Dark One was pleased. There had always been a struggle of who would stand below him and rule the world over the others when the Tarmon Gaidon was won. He had always seen Asmodean as a man who had no plans to seek that glory. But now it had changed. Asmodean had been the one to speak up. He could see a determination glow in the Chosens eyes.

**"For now your assignment is to infiltrate the rulers of countries without anyone noticing that something is wrong."**

Asmoden nodded in aggrement. He than looked up.

"Great master, is there somebody who knows where the dragon is. Shall he be learning the shadows work or shall he be killed. With him as our wolf or with him in the grave we could not lose the Last Battle."

**"There will be no killing of him if its not absolutely necessary. He lives, unaware of his destiny in a little village in the country called Andor."**

Asmodean took a moment took a moment to think before speaking again.

"With your permission great lord I would like to have him under my own observation."

The Dark Lord thought for awhile. Asmodean had not only become sure of himself. He had become brave to. But it would be good to have a person keeping the young man under view.

**"You have my permission. With him there is also two other boys. Not as strong ta´veren as him but both ta´veren. Keep them under view to. You have your assignments. Do what is needed."**

Asmodean bowed and made his way through the other forsaken and went the path back and walked after awhile out of Shayol Ghoul. There he summoned a Mydraal and spoke to him.

"I want you to find me a darkfriend near the village of Emonds Field. Speak to no one except for me. If you do I will kill you slow and painful." To make things clear he grabbed the Source and burned one of the Trollocs behind the Mydraal to ashes.

He turned around and walked a bit before he meet up with the other Chosen. Ishamael had joined them. The others looked at him with question in their faces.

"What do you glare at me for. Only because you bicker against each others doesn´t mean that I will be involved with your intrigues. I guess no one of you will tell what they have decided to do."

The others looked at each others and frowned. There bickering had made Asmodean step forward the others. He alone had spoken to the Dark One meanwhile the others had been quiet. Suddenly Moghedien spoke.

"My plans don´t concern you. If there is something I want from you I ask, and you may answer or give it to me the, but you do not need to know my plans before that."

Moghedien looked at the others and then opened a portal and walked thrue it. The others looked at each others and went there ways till only Ishamel and Lanfear where left. Ishamael was the first of the three to speak up.

"Don´t come in my way. I have my plans and they don´t concern you. But if you come in my way I will kill you."

Asmodean had always thought Ishamael where a bit mad. But his expression on his face now where almost as if he really where mad. Asmodean nodded at him and Ishamael went his way. Lanfear looked at him for awhile. It had never occurred to her that he was a beautiful man. She shook her head. He may be beautiful man but he also become dangerous. And her main concern now was to win back Lews Therin.

"Don´t come in my way for Lews Therin. You have nothing to do with him."

Asmodean smiled at her.

"I have everything to do with him. Our master gave me in assignment to watch The Dragon Reborn. I say as Ishamael. Don´t come in my way to many times my dear. I may like you, but I like my life better."

He smiled at her and the walked away. There was plans to be done and he had to what he must now. He left the slops of Shayol Ghoul and made a gate to the east of Andor.

-----------------------------  
Chapter 3 Preview:  
-Plans among the Forsaken.  
-Asmodean in the Two Rivers.  
-Lanfears new thoughts.

-Authors note: This is a chapter with all the forsakens POV  
-----------------------------


	4. Plans and doings

Chapter 3: Plans and doings

Demandred had made progress in his plans. He had done some discoveries about the lands and had formed plans around the facts that he had found. He decided that for now it was best to keep quiet about himself so no of the other would now what he was doing. It was his intention to strike fast when he decided it was time. He had found a darkfriend that he could use to his advantage.The darkfriend was even a channeler. He would made his plans perfect before he executed them.

Moghedien had made her way to the town of Tanchico and the Panarch palace disguised as a made. She would do what was needed to get the panarch round her finger and manipulate the land of Tarabon to her delights. She would always sneak through the dream world and plant seeds of doubts in peoples mind. It was what she did best. Work from the dark, webbing her weaves and catching flies in them.

Semirhage did what she liked and did best. She tortured and gained information. She would need the information to gain control over the Seanchan. The best way it seemed was to gain control over the heir.With her at her feats she could rule the Seanchan from the shadows. Semirhage smiled at the idea while inflicting more pain to the darkfriend that had given her the information.

Graendal did what she did best like Semirhage. She used her gift to make people think things that she wanted them to think. And if that didn´t work she made them to what she wanted. She had taken a palace in Arad Doman where she had the king doing tricks by her feats and other nobles pleasing in the ways she wanted. Her plans was proceeding as she wanted.

Mesaana had taken her plans within the White tower. There she manipulated the Black sister from the darkness while playing an Aes Sedai. She looked down on the ones who called themself Aes Sedai. They where like petty worms against the Aes Sedai that had walked the earth during her Age. But her she could teach. And teach she did.

Rahvin had taken his plans to the Royal Court of Andor where he had become the Queen Morgases trusting advisor. She was pleasing to have around and toy with. It was her daughter that made the problem. She was a wilful young women that had the gift. There were always an Aes Sedai in Morgases company. He had to get rid of her somehow. He smiled for himself while he ran his fingers thrue Morgases hair.

Be´lal had done what was expected of him. His plans had been made up when he had gathered information and he had managed to become one of the high lords of Tear. His plans for Tear was not as great as his plans for the thing in the Heart of Stone in the Stone of Tear. His plans surrounded it and he waited patiently for the Dragon to draw the sword.

Sammael had set his eyes for Illian and been selected as one of the council of nine. He waited silently for the Dragon to make his move. And when that would accour he would be ready. Aginor and Bathamel were both still waiting for their new bodies. They couldn´t do anyting more than wait. But when the wait was over there plans would spring to action.

Ishmael were silently putting his plans together. They were dark and shadowly and even himself didn´t know what would happen.

Lanfear sat still in a chamber in the world of dreams. Her plans had been made up even before she had been put in the prison by the hundred companions. She would do anything to win her love back. But now a new feeling had occurred to her. Asmodean had somehow gotten under her skin and found a soft spot. It hadn´t occurred to her that he was attractive before his sudden command after they awakened. She shuddered. Her plan did not change. Lews Therin or what he called himself would be hers again. She smiled again when a image of Asmodean got into her head again but shuddered it away again. She would need to keep her desires or what it was for him buried. It needed to be so.

Asmodean stood and looked at the Myrdraal that bowed before him.

"So what have you found for me. Is there a darkfriend near the village of Emonds Field."

The Myrdraal looked frightened for a quick second before he spoke with his cold voice.

"There is no one there my lord. They all walk in the light. The closest I have found is a fellow in the village of Taren Ferry."

Asmodean got a look of displease. That was not what he searched for. He needed someone there who could report to him while he did all other things he had to do. Maybe it was a fools dream to trust in a pitful darkfriend. Maybe he needed to this by himself. But what role would he play. He was a musician but a musician had nothing to do in a small village for a long time. He needed something that could make him fit in. He looked up at the Myrdraal and smiled a murderous smile and then spoke.

"I suppose you think you did good."

The Myrdraal nodded and then looked up in the face of Asmodean and took a step back.

"I promised you a slow death if you failed me. You are lucky you didn´t fail me. You will gather a hand of Trollocks and then we will walk the ways and find something for your little pack to do."

He smiled viciously. A plan had started to take resident in his mind. It would not be as he had thought from the beginning, but now he would have the pleasure to turn the three boys and others that may be needed to serve the Dark Lord. If they wouldn´t go willingly there was always a way to force them. Thirten Myrdraals and thirteen Aes Sedai. He sat thinking about his plan till the Myrdraal got back.It could be a plan that would raise him over the others or it might be a plan which would get him killed. But chances needed to be taken and take them he would. He would turn up after the trollocks had attacked the farms claiming battered and left for dead. He would see to find a secluded farm that hadn´t have contact with many for awhile and then claim he had come from there. When the Myrdraal came with the trollocs he smiled viciously.

"You will get your orders when we are there. Till then you hold those damn beasts in a short leach. Otherwise I will kill you like the snake you are."

He opened a gate to the secluded Two Rivers and went in. He waited till the last trollock were out before he closed it.

"In a short leach" he snatched at the Myrdraal. "If you get the least attention you kill it but do not try to show yourself till I say so."

The Myrdraal nodded and Asmodean began wandering till he got to a farm out on the south border of the Two Rivers. He knocked cautiously on the door and a man opened.

"Goodday my good man. My name is Joar Adam and I seek a place to sleep for the night."

The man nodded and let him in.

"You live secluded old man. Whats your name and Why don´t you live nearer the village."

The man looked at him for awhile.

"My name is Nathen al´Gar and this is my wife Ila. The village life isn´t anything for me. I make it what I grove out here and haven´t seen the village in about 10 years. And old. I don´t know. I can´t be much older than you."

Asmodean smiled a bit and then grasped the source and thought to himself that he couldn´t been luckier. Before the man could take a step he and his wife were dead. Theyre hearts had stopped thrue the source. Now his plan would be perfect. He looked at the mans face then at the face of the man. It wasn´t that far of in their appearance. They were about the same height same colour of eyes and the same hair color. He laughed and then made his way outside. He looked into the forest and then he made a waygate to where he had left the trollocs and Myrdraal. When he got there he found them where he had left them setting up camp. He winked at the Myrdraal.

"I want you to in the middle of the night attack a couple of farms near the village of Devans Ride. Then next night farms near Emonds Field and an attack against Emonds Field. I do not care how many trollocks dies."

The myrdraal nodded its agreement and made a silent command to the trollocks who grabbed their weapons and started to march behind the myrdraal. The only thing Asmodean could do was laugh. His plan was in motion and if nothing went wrong he would be settled in Emonds Field by tommorow. He smiled when he made a waygate to the spot where he had last seen Lanfear and smiled when he found her in one of the rooms near Shayol Ghoul. She snatched her head around at him when he came in and then said with a cold voice.

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposition. Its on my terms but you will be near your precious dragon."

She eyed him suspiciously before nodding.

"Tell me."

TBC  
----------------------------------------  
Chapter 4 Preview:  
-A interesting proposition.  
-Settling down in Emond´s Field  
-Plans unfolded.

Authors note: In the next chapter feelings may be discussed. A bit mushy even.  
------------------------------------------


	5. A interesting proposition

Chapter 4: A interesting proposition

Asmodean looked over at Lanfear before speaking again. She was beautiful.

"My proposition lies within my plans. After I found out that there where no darkfriends near the dragon reborn I needed to take matters in my own hand. So I have gotten myself an identity that I took of a man who have lived secluded from the other villages for year. I have now sent out a hand of Trollocks and a myrdraal to do some damage around and in the villages. After that I will move into the village in disguise of the man because the man was afraid for his and his wife's life now."

He looked at her and tried to see if she had understood what he was planning.

"So you want me to play your wife. And why in the light would I want do such a thing."

Lanfears voice wheren´t soft but it wasn´t hating as he had thought it would be. There was even a hint of that she wanted to do it.

Lanfear looked at the man. What had this bard that made her feel like this. She shuddered and then spoke again.

"I will play along with your plans, but we play this on fair terms. I don´t want to be your follower. So tell me. Is this good enough for you?"

Asmodean kept quiet for awhile. He thought all over but then smiled.

"It suits me. No bickering and no planning against each others then?"

He looked at her and she nodded at him. He then looked at her face.

"You need to change your appearances a bit. You can´t look like a queen when we shall play farmers."

She nodded again and he felt the small prickles on his skin when she touched the true source. She was still beautiful but she had more of a farmers dignity now. She did look somewhere near what the wife of Nathen al´Gar looked like. He spoke again.

"So the plan is first to establish us in Emond´s Field, then look up the three boys. We will go under the names of Nathen and Ila al´Gar."

She nodded in agreement.

"You know that we will have to show some false affections to each others. There is no way around it."

She nodded with a cold face, but her eyes had an interesting sparkle in them. He stood up to leave.

"We leave in the morning. Get your stuff and then we will do what is needed."

She nodded again as he walked out. She looked at his back when he walked. He was interesting. And it had been a interesting proposition. She would be near the dragon again. And she would be near Asmodean. She shuddered again she needed to bury those feelings. She lied down at her bed and then went to the world of Dreams and wondered too see if anything had been caught in her nets. She looked a little displeased when she didn´t find anything and then went to sleep.

The morning came fast and the both where packed and ready to do what they had planned. Asmodean opened a waygate to the house of the dead man and his wife's cottage. There he called on the myrdraal and looked at him.

"Have you done what I asked from you."

The myrdraal nodded and then spoke.

"My hand has been severely hurt but we have attacked the farms round Devens Ride and Emond´s Field. Is there anything else that we should do?"

Asmodean looked over at Lanfear and then shook his head.

"You can take your pack back to the Blight thrue the ways. You will find a gate in the mountains of mist."

Asmodean smiled a bit when he saw the look that the Myrdraal. The ways had become dark and dangerous after the War of shadows and the War of the hundred years. The black wind ruled there.

"If you get out alive you will hear my next summoning. It is that or you take your path thrue the shadows and kill the few trollocks that are left."

The myrdraal nodded and then were on his way. Asmodean looked at the house and shooked his head and went inside. He got some few things and then went out again. He grabbed the source and turned the house on fire. He stood there awhile and looked at the flames and then tore some of his clothes apart. He looked on it for awhile and the got his belt knife and cut some wounds to his leg. They were just shallow and wouldn´t even leave a scar. But this maybe could make the villager think that he got away in a hard way . He looked over at Lanfear who already had torn her clothes and nodded at her.

"You shouldn´t hurt yourself. I wouldn´t want you to destroy that skin."

He smiled at her and then began to walk.

"There is a long way to Emond´s Field , I think we better start now."

She nodded in agreement and then began to walk with him. They walked in silence the whole way to the first view of Emond´s Field. When they got there Asmodean started to limper and Lanfear had his arm around her shoulder so it would look like she helped him. When they to the first houses peoples began to come to them and see if they needed help. A young dark haired women came up to them and looked at his cuts.

"They are not deep. You came out lucky I have seen much worse in the latest day. If not the Aes Sedai had been hear Tam al´Thor probably would have died. You just need some bandages and then you will be all right. I don´t recognise you from one of the farms. My name is Nynavea Al´Meare."

Both he and Lanfear had flinched a bit when they heard that there was an Aes Sedai in the village, and when the young women asked for their name he stood silent for a little moment. Then he spoke.

"My name is Nathen al´Gar and this is my wife Ila. We have lived secluded for many years. The village life was nothing for us, but now I do not dare to live secluded. What was it for beasts that attacked us?"

Lanfear expression was that of fear and she nodded in silent agreement.

"Trollocks have I heard" said one man. Another shouted.

"There are Darkfriends in the village. Why else would the trollocs come to us."

"It´s the Aes Sedais fault" said a third.

Nynavea looked displeased at the crowd before turning to them again.

"I will take you to the Winespring inn so that you will have somewhere to sleep for now."

Both Asmodean and Lanfear nodded in agreement. They followed the woman to a house near the village. When they came in they were introduced to the owner of the inn named Bran al´Vere. He was polite and gave them food and then they were showed to a room at the floor above when they got in Asmodean warded the room so no one could listen to what they were saying.

"Damn it. I hadn´t counted with that a bloody Aes Sedai would be here. She can´t have missed that the three boys are ta´veren. This changes our plans a bit. You need to hide your strength in the power. She can believe you can channel if you want, but don´t show her all your strength."

Lanfear looked at Asmodean smiling. It had been a disturbing fact that an Aes Sedai was present, but it was just a mild itch. She looked at him again and then spoke.

"What does it change. We need to make sure that the boys has walked down our path before the Aes Sedai can get her nets around them. We just need to be more careful. We are two. She is only one. I don´t think she has the power to go against two of the Chosen."

Asmodean nodded in silent agreement. He looked awhile at her before he spoke again.

"We need to talk to our master. I have a feeling that this can be a long journey for us before we are finished."

She looked at him. She didn´t know if she could hold her new found feelings for him buried a long time if they were together. But what kind of feelings where they. She agreed with his thinking.

"I can´t do it. The Aes Sedai and probably the women who took care of your wounds would notice me channelling. There is no man here except for maybe the dragon who can wield the power and I don´t think he ever did it so he will not feel what you are doing."

Asmodean was a bit shocked when he heard that the women, Nynave was her name he thought she had called herself, could channel. Maybe there was another he could lead to his goals. He opened a gate and the both walked thrue and stood at the entrance to Shayol Ghoul.

TBC---------------------------------------  
Chapter 5 Preview:  
-Talk with the Dark One  
-Sightings of Ta´veren  
-Working on plans.  
---------------------------------------


End file.
